


The Search for Slappy

by sadcatstarry



Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, i'm gonna try and add my friends toons as cameos :D, just for fun, non-canonical to my personal canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcatstarry/pseuds/sadcatstarry





	1. 1

It was dark, and bitterly cold. Seventeen years. That’s how long Slappy, the sea green duck and former president of Toontown, had been imprisoned. He sat in his cell, scribbling on pieces of paper with a red marker. Today was his birthday, and he was all alone. But maybe he didn’t have to be. He slipped the papers through the bars of his cell, and let the wind pick them up and carry them away. Perhaps there was someone out there who could help him. Perhaps…

In the cell with Slappy was the legendary Scrooge McDuck. He was the only friend Slappy had in this strange place, the place called Cog Nation. He was asleep on the small bed next to his. They were both kidnapped by the cogs at roughly the same time. In other cells, there were countless other captured toons who were also kidnapped by the cogs at roughly the same time. Slappy only hoped the papers would reach Toontown, and a search party would be called for him and the other kidnapped toons...

\--

The sun was shining warmly on Toontown, and Anton was bored. He lay in the tall grass in Toontown Central with his gloves behind his head. He lay so still, that a butterfly landed on his nose briefly before fluttering away again.

He sighed. Most of the other toons were off in the Cog HQs, maxing their suits and fighting the bosses. Anton found it slightly pointless. Why would he go and fight cogs, when for every cog he defeated three more would fly down in its place? He yawned. The warmth of the sun on his fur made him somewhat sleepy, so Anton closed his eyes.

In his dream, he saw a strange toon in the shadows, drawing blueprints for something. Upon closer inspection, Anton saw it was a cog! However, he couldn’t get a good look at the blueprints because the voice of another toon woke him up.

“Wha...” Anton said groggily. He blinked open his eyes slowly. A light green cat was splayed out in the grass nearby. In the cat’s hand were crumpled pieces of paper with red writing on them.

“Are you okay?” Anton asked.

“No! I tripped over you, can you believe that?” The light green cat scoffed at herself before standing up. “I should probably introduce myself, huh? I’m Little Taffy.”

“Anton.” The shorter blue cat sat up and shook her hand. “I usually don’t see others in the playground, what are you doing here?”

“Huh? Oh, well I was going to the gag shop, but I found these weird pieces of paper all over the ground! I was going to take them to Toon HQ to see where they could be coming from, but I tripped over you!”

Anton looked at the papers curiously. On the papers, the words “SOS”, “Help”, and “Slappy Lives!” were scrawled messily. Anton’s eyes widened.

“These are big!” he said.

“I know!”

“Can I join you?” Anton asked. Little Taffy nodded, and the two cats sprinted across the playground to Toon HQ.

They entered the building. A brown dog waved at the two.

“Can I help you?” the dog said. Taffy handed the dog the papers, and he gasped in surprise.

“We have to get Flippy over here, stat!”

The two toons waited as the dog rushed out of the HQ building to Toon Hall. After a few minutes, the dog returned with Flippy and Doctor Surlee. A small crowd of toons gathered behind him, curious to see what the commotion was.

“Everyone!” Flippy said, holding up the papers. “Slappy lives!”

The toons cheered. Anton looked a bit flustered, not used to all of the attention he, Taffy, and the others were receiving.

“But where could he be?” Flippy rubbed his chin, deep in thought. Taffy grabbed Anton by the arm.

“We’ll help find him! Isn’t that right, Anton?” Taffy said, grinning.

“Huh?? I… yes? I think?” Anton stared at her in confusion. The toons cheered. “Wait, t-this could be dangerous! If we’re going to do this, we need more people!”

“The blue cat is right!” Flippy said. “Finding Slappy’s whereabouts means you might have to deal with some powerful cogs. That’s why we need someone who knows about cogs to come with you two. Doctor Surlee, I propose you join these two brave toons in finding our missing friend Slappy.”

Surlee looked shocked, but nodded nevertheless. “I accept your proposal.”

“Then it’s decided!” Flippy declared. Anton, Little Taffy, and Surlee were lead out of the Toon HQ building and to the middle of the Toontown Central playground. The small crowd of toons followed them, waving and cheering. Anton noticed Surlee had a grave look on his face, as if the three of them were soldiers about to go to war. He softly nudged the monkey toon with his elbow.

“Psst… are you okay?” Anton asked. Surlee shook his head.

“I don’t know why I agreed to this. We could easily die out there.” Surlee murmured quietly.

“Huh? But we toons can’t die. We only go sad.” Anton tilted his head slightly in confusion.

“That’s what you think, little one. But you’d be mistaken.”

“...”

After the crowd’s cheering died down, the three toons went to the edge of the playground, to Punchline Place.

“See ya! Goodbye! Come back safe!” the other toons called out to them. Taffy and Anton waved back. The three of them headed down Punchline Place, and went to Donald’s Docks.

“Why are we going here?” Anton asked.

“I know the general direction towards Slappy’s whereabouts,” Surlee explained. “I believe it’s south of Acorn Acres.

“But that’s impossible! There’s nothing out there but wilderness,” Anton said.

Surlee simply shook his head. “There are a lot of things you don’t know about.”

Anton sighed. The three of them had been walking for some time, and were now in Acorn Acres. A small fence surrounded the playground.

“Are we supposed to hop over the fence?” Little Taffy asked.

“Bingo,” Surlee said. Taffy went to the southern fence and climbed over it. Surlee followed, but as Anton was about to, he heard a voice.

“Wait!”

Anton turned around. A black cat had been following them!

“I heard that you guys were going on an adventure! May I join you guys? Please?” the cat begged.

“It’ll be dangerous,” Surlee warned from across the fence.

“I know,” the black cat said.

“Are you sure about this? Once we go over the fence, we can’t return until we have Slappy,” Anton said.

“I understand,” the black cat replied. She hurried past Anton and hopped over to where Taffy was. “My name’s Countess. It’s nice to meet you all!”

“I’m Anton. This is Little Taffy, and that’s Doctor Surlee.”

Countess waved at everyone. She grinned. Beside her was a small green Doodle.

“Jump!” she said, The doodle obeyed immediately, jumping up and down before teleporting back to Countess’s estate.

“I maxed my Doodle,” Countess grinned sheepishly. “In case anyone gets hurt.”

“That’s good to know,” Little Taffy said. “Though I don’t know if the doodle will be able to teleport to us once we leave Toontown.”

“Hmm.” Countess sighed. “Well, I’m still joining you guys. I think this will be fun.”

The black cat joined the others on the other side of the fence. Beyond them was a forest and the tallest mountains they’ve ever seen. It was time for them to venture into the wild.


	2. 1.5

“Ugh… my feet hurt,” Little Taffy complained as the four toons hiked through the forest.

“We’re only several toonmiles from Toontown. I’m afraid we have a long way to go,” said Doctor Surlee as he cleared out branches and shrubs in the way. 

The toons groaned. They were excited for this adventure, but it sure did take a while to get anywhere! If only they could use the portable holes or the trolley…

The hours passed. The toons were tired and hungry. Suddenly, the dirt made way for colorful paved ground again. The toons were confused, wondering where they were. In front of them was a short street leading up to a playground they’ve never seen before. The sign on the playground read “Acrylic Acres.”

“What is this?” Anton asked. “Is this a playground? But it’s not on my Schticker Book!” Anton opened his book and Acrylic Acres was not on the book. Sure enough, the other toons opened up their books and the playground was also not on their books.

“Fellow toons, I think we’ve found Old Toontown,” Surlee explained.

“Old Toontown?” the toons asked.

“Before the cogs came, Toontown used to be a lot bigger, and had more playgrounds and districts. After the cogs came, for security reasons, Toontown was divided up into parts. For a while, no one was allowed to travel between these divided parts. Old Toontown is one of them. Ours is Middle Toontown.

“I see,” Anton said finally. The four toons stood clustered around the gate.

“Well… here goes nothing!”

The toons stepped into the playground.


	3. 2

The playground was beautiful. Colorful splashes of paint dotted and decorated the area, and the Toon HQ of this playground was propped up by four giant paintbrushes. In the middle of the playground was a sparkling marble fountain. Toons of every size, species, and shape milled about, looking curiously at the newcomers. A brown deer stepped forward.

“Welcome to Acrylic Acres!… who are you?”

Surlee introduced them. “I’m Doctor Surlee, and these are Anton, Little Taffy, and Countess. We’re going to the legendary Cog Nation to find Slappy.”

The deer’s eyes widened. “Cog Nation! May I join you?”

“It’s going to be very dangerous...”

“It’s okay! I have _all the gag tracks!_ ” The deer held out his hands. He held a toonup gag, a trap gag, a lure gag, a sound gag, a throw gag, a squirt gag, and a drop gag. He wasn’t lying.

“How is that possible?” Anton asked.

“Trade secret,” the deer grinned sheepishly. “I’m Baron Cecil Dandypaws, but you can call me Cecil.”

“Alright,” Doctor Surlee said. “You can join us.”

Several more toons ended up joining them that day, including two light blue cats named Winter and Snowflake, a second black cat named Corrin, and a brown cat named Soleil. They stayed for the night in a small inn just outside the playground, and woke up the next day bright and early, ready to continue their adventure. They went to the gag shop to stock up fully on any gags they may need. As they were doing so, Surlee announced that since he has authority and works at Toon Hall, the nine of them can now use any gag track and high level gags they aren’t trained to use for the duration of the adventure. The toons were ecstatic and stuffed their gag bags with as many gags as they could. Surlee even put some level 7 gags into his bottomless pocket, just in case.

The toons waved goodbye to the others in Acrylic Acres, and set out into the forest again. The leaves crunched under their feet as they hiked uphill towards the mountains. They passed by more playgrounds, but Surlee politely declined from having anybody new joining. At last, they breached the borders of Old Toontown and found themselves completely in the wilderness. They were close to the mountains, but the mountains were too tall to climb by foot.

“What should we do now?” Soleil asked. “We can’t go around the mountains either.” The toons scoured the foothills of the mountain for a way they could climb or go around.

“Over here!” Corrin called. The toons gathered around him. In front of him was a huge steel door with a golden gear on it. “We might be able to go _through_ the mountain!” Corrin placed a stick of dynamite against the door, and the force of the explosion made the hinges fly open. The toons walked down a narrow cave. It was dark and musty, and the toons could barely see in the dark. All they could do was walk and focus on the tiny dot of light in the horizon. The hours slowly ticked by, but they finally made it through the mountain. But they were still a long ways away from Cog Nation...

**CURRENT PARTY:**

-Doctor Surlee (orange monkey)

-Anton (toonfest blue cat)

-Little Taffy (lime green cat)

-Countess (black cat)

-Baron Cecil Dandypaws (brown deer)

-Winter (light blue cat)

-Snowflake (aqua cat)

-Corrin (black cat)

-Soleil (brown cat)


End file.
